


Three men's Monaco Grand Prix

by cashinsg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashinsg/pseuds/cashinsg
Summary: Monaco Grand Prix in the eyes of Lewis, Seb and Kimi.





	Three men's Monaco Grand Prix

**Author's Note:**

> Written by non-native English speaker. Purely fictional.  
> Any constructive comment is welcome.

POV LH  
I was devastated. When was the last time I did not make it to Q3?  
I knew I was being unreasonable: by refusing to step out of the car, by talking to the press that I did not know what went wrong, by saying it was pretty much done.  
After all, I have lost this race, haven't I?  
And I hate losing. 

I finished seventh, good enough for damage control.  
Not being on the podium saved both of us from embarrassment.  
Yes, we met in a pre-race party. But on the podium and in front of all the cameras? I am not ready.  
I don't know about you.  
We have barely talked since you won last year and walked out of the sport, shocking the whole world.

I was asked if the red team favors one of their drivers, and I said yes.  
I declared long ago there is no such thing called teammate in this sport. Just look at what happened to me, or maybe, I should say, us.  
There is only rivalry.  
Why is everyone else so blind as not to see that?

I know why.  
Because they don't like me, my attacking style, my fashion, my music, my father, my everything.  
Any other driver complains about tires – fine, we will look into it.  
Every time I complain about tires – he is being a whining bitch again. 

The championship is not looking good, at least for the moment.  
But always remember I grew up having nothing.  
The adrenaline, the speed, I relish challenges.  
And surprisingly, I like my main competition.

Sometimes I wonder if my encounter with any German will always end up in pieces.  
Sutil is also German. Damn it.  
But now, there is a chance, I can get him closer.  
After all, we were once close. This is not to say that I am not aware he seems to be on good terms with almost everyone in the paddock.

That thought gives me pleasure.  
Who needs you?  
By the way, congrats on the second child on the way.  
Look, I am really a different person without you. 

POV SV  
No pole position – disappointing but ok  
P2-to-win – ecstatic  
He's not smiling – that's bad  
Asked about team order – that's very bad

Sometimes I wonder after all these years and four titles, why I never seem to get the credit I should be given.  
It's either that I had a dominant car at that time, or that I always have a teammate who is ordered to give way.  
Anyway, I showed that I would crash both cars if the order was ignored, didn't I?

Suddenly I feel for Lewis.  
But Lewis does not give a damn.  
I am different. 

I want to be liked, so much so that I try to act friendly with everyone in this sport or business.  
Remember I'm German. I believe hard work always pays.  
I felt vindicated the day when he said "so he is a friend now".

I have always been an avid fan and a horrible player.  
But now I officially declare football is the God of all sports.  
He is smiling again.  
He is talking to me again.  
We are laughing together again.

It gives me pleasure to see people disappointed.  
Are these my words or his?

Asked about contract and future teammate – fuck the press  
Good. We are all good.

POV KR  
Pole – good. Thank you, guys.  
Pole to NOT win – Frustrated.  
Not smiling, not wanting to hold the trophy, not acting very happy for him – guys, I lost ok?  
Press – media obligations.  
Like I told him once: I like the racing part, and only the racing part.

Is there any team order? Why are you not smiling? What about your contract next year? How will your relationship with your teammate change after this?  
Boawh.  
I am here long enough to know that nothing is confirmed until it is confirmed.  
Now, not starting an interview with Boawh becomes a problem.  
And Toto do something about it: your driver's PR manager must have been on leave. 

Let me go home and see my daughter.  
It is what it is.

"I was good in (bad English) sports and handicrafts, but everything else is pretty bad." – my quote on a Sky TV show this time last year.  
Here is the proof: scored not once, not twice but three times.  
He is laughing. I like it when he is laughing.  
I must be laughing as well – he looks ridiculous in that yellow jersey.  
He is a friend. 

Potential cold war between teammates – sorry guys, I tried. Mission aborted.  
Fuck the press.  
Good. We are all good.


End file.
